


I Want to Stay by Your Side

by trextyrano



Category: Hyakujuu Taisen Animal Kaiser
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal kaiser, Human!Apollo, Human!Icarus, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trextyrano/pseuds/trextyrano
Summary: Hanya curhatan batin Apollo yang berharap bisa bersama dengan senpainya, Icarus.
Relationships: Apollo/Icarus





	I Want to Stay by Your Side

_Apollo's POV  
_

Waktu itu, umurku hanya 11 tahun ketika kakakku, Leo, memperkenalkan pada teman-teman satu angkatannya.  
Dan entah kenapa ketika aku bertatapan dengan salah satu dari mereka....  
... remaja berusia 16 tahun dengan wajah datarnya.  
Remaja berdarah Amerika ini....  
... Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatiku ini.  
Rasanya setiap kali aku berdekatan dengan Icarus.  
Ya, itulah nama remaja Amerika itu.  
Aku merasakan jantung berdebar-debar. Diriku ini merasa gugup setiap kali aku berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara.  
Entah kenapa perasaan ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.  
Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.  
Namaku Apollo.  
Aku adalah adik dari kakakku, Leo.  
Ayahku, Galleon, berdarah Afrika. Sementara ibuku berasal dari Siberia.  
Bisa dibilang kalau aku adalah adik tiri dari Leo.

Kembali mengenai hal yang tadi.

Kakakku, bersama dengan kedua temannya, adalah murid dari Siegfried. Dia dan teman-temannya selalu berlatih bersama di bawah bimbingan guru Siegfried. Sebenarnya aku berharap diriku bisa ikut berlatih bersama mereka, tapi kakakku bilang kalau aku belum cukup umur untuk bisa berlatih bersama mereka.

Di umurku yang keenam belas.  
Aku yakin aku sudah cukup umur untuk bisa berlatih bersama mereka.  
Tetapi....  
Nasib berbicara lain.  
Siegfried berencana untuk pergi ke sebuah dojo di Jepang. Kakakku mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan mulai berkelana untuk berlatih. Blue juga sama saja.  
Dan hati kecilku merasa sakit, ketika aku mendengar kalau Icarus,  
Seseorang yang membuatku mulai membuka hati ini, juga berencana untuk pulang ke Amerika.  
"Aku tahu kalau aku jarang berbicara denganmu karena aku terlalu fokus dengan latihanku. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi suatu saat aku akan kembali dan aku berjanji akan kembali untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, sebagai teman."  
Aku menatap wajah Icarus.  
Dia selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya dia begitu peduli padaku.  
Aku hanya mengganggukan kepala, berjanji padanya.

Waktu telah berlalu dan saat itu pula, muncul sekelompok penjahat yang membuat ulah. Kelompok penjahat yang dipimpin oleh Joker, ketua mafia yang aku dengar dari orang-orang, terkenal sadis dan tidak akan memberikan ampun pada siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Aku sudah berlatih keras agar aku bisa sekuat Kak Leo dan yang lainnya. Aku melakukan hal bodoh dengan nekat melawan para penjahat itu. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka semua menghajarku hingga babak belur. Darah mengalir dari kepalaku dan luka di sekujur tubuhku.  
Aku berpikir ini adalah akhir hidupku dan aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Icarus lagi.

Tapi sesoson bayangan datang dan menyelamatkan diriku, menghajar para penjahat itu hingga akhirnya mereka memilih mundur. Aku tidak sempat melihat sosok itu karena aku pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhku.

Perlahan, aku siuman. Aku pun terbangun dan kurasakan rasa sakit ditubuhku. Sekujur tubuhku di balut dengan perban.

"Kau sudah sadar?" 

Aku menengok ke arah seseorang yang berbicara denganku.  
"Icarus?"  
"Kah nekat juga ya? Hanya karena kau sudah berlatih keras bukan berarti kau harus melawan para penjahat itu sendirian! Apa kau mau kakakku harus berduka karena kehilangan adik kecilnya?"  
Icarus membentakku dan dia benar-benar khawatir pada diriku, tapi kenapa?  
" Kau memang adiknya Leo, tapi kau juga adalah tanggung jawabku. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Leo sekarang kalau dia melihat kondisimu sekarang? "  
Bagaikan petir yang tiba-tiba menyambarku, aku menyesal karena akilu berbuat senaif itu. Aku sudah berbuat nekat dan juga membuat Icarus khawatir.  
" Maafkan aku," kataku lirih." Aku hanya ingin seperti Leo, dan juga dirimu dan Blue. Kukira aku akan bisa seperti kalian, tapi ternyata...." 

Tiba-tiba, Icarus menepuk bahuku. Aku secara reflek menoleh ke arahnya. 

"Menjadi kuat bukan berarti kau boleh berbuat naif tanpa berpikir tentang resikonya. Selain itu, kau hanya boleh bergabung dengan kami kalau kau sudah setingkat dengan kami semua."

"Tunggu, maksudmu ..."

"Aku master sekarang. Jadi kau harus memanggilmu Master Icarus sekarang."  
Aku tercengang ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Icarus. Dia yang sekarang adalah seorang master, sementara aku masih seorang remaja yang harus banyak belajar. 

"Icarus, bukan maksudku, Master Icarus. Kalau aku sudah berada di tingkat yang sama denganku, maukah kau bersama denganku? Tapi bukan sebagai senior dan junior, tapi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu?"  
Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu, kepada seseorang yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkan diriku cukup lama dan kembali dalam kondisiku yang sekarang ini.  
Icarus menatapku cukup lama setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata yang aku ucapkan untuk melampiaskan perasaanku padanya. 

Icarus hanya tertawa kecil, lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.  
"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Aku berjanji padamu. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji agar kau berlatih lebih keras. Aku tidak kau gagal menjadi Master. Kau tidak mau kan kalau aku meninggalkanmu gara-gara gagal menjadi Master, kan?"  
Aku terkejut.  
"Lupakan yang terakhir aku ucapkan. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak boleh malas, oke?"  
Kuperhatikan senyuman di wajah Icarus. Aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman itu dan dia memberikan senyuman itu padaku. Senyuman yang memberimu semangat untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang keras.  
"Baik, Master Icarus!" Aku menjawabnya dengan semangat dan kubalas senyuman itu. 

_Time skip setelah Armageddon Vertus kalah._

__

__

Aku berjalan mendekati Icarus yang tengah menatap langit yang kembali biru usai kekalahan Armageddon Vertus.  
Setelah sang penghancur musnah, dunia kembali damai.  
Diriku sekarang sudah menjadi Master dan ingin kusampaikan perasaanku selama ini. Semenjak aku pertama bertemu Icarus hingga sekarang. Akan kusampaikan perasaan ini.  
"Icarus."  
"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Master'?"  
"Sekarang kita berada di tingkat yang sama. Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."  
"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."  
Aku merasa gugup, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Icarus harus tahu perasaanku ini.  
"Icarus, semenjak aku pertama bertemu denganmu, aku.... Aku merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana aku ingin bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama, sampai maut memisahkan kita," Aku mengatakan itu sambil menahan rasa malu. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah hanya dengan mengatakannya. 

"Aku juga sudah menunggu saat ini juga."  
"Eh?"  
"Kau pikir kenapa aku mengajak Leo dan ayahmu untuk berbicara selain meminta restu atas hubungan kita?"  
"Jadi...?"  
Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia mendengar hal itu. Secara refleks aku memeluk Icarus. Icarus pun balas memelukku. Rasanya seperti di surga, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang memenuhi hatiku. 

Sementara itu Leo, bersama dengan Blue, Regulus dan juga sang anak, Celeo, memperhatikan dari jauh.  
"Benar, kan, Regulus? Dia akan benar-benar mengatakannya."  
"Iya, iya, Celeo. Kamu benar." 

Di dalam hatinya, Leo hanya berkata, "Semoga kau bahagia, adikku sayang."

**Author's Note:**

> Entah aku kerasukkan apa sampai aku menulis yang seperti ini.  
> Lagi kangen Animal Kaiser, jadi aku menulis ini.


End file.
